A three-plate molding die is known to be open at two positions of a position to take out a runner etc. and a position to take out a pinpoint gate type molded item when opening the molding die, for example, in an injection molding using resin (refer to Patent Literature 1 etc.).
Alternatively, a cassette type molding die is known to have a holder, as a case, that is attached mutually to a platen of a molding machine. A template provided with a cavity and a core corresponding to each molded item is mounted to the holder to be exchangeable. The cassette type molding die provides various molded items using the same molding machine.